Hold Me
by jellicle-artist
Summary: My entry for Don't Know and Don't care 38's contest. Jemima and Tumblebrutus are pieces from different puzzles. Jemima realizes they don't fit and along the way finds her matching tom.


Hold Me: My entry for Don't Know Don't Care 38's Jemima/Misto contest.

* * *

I laughed. Tumblebrutus always knew how to make me smile. I giggled as I was leaning over his shoulder. He was joking with me, making me laugh.

"Lemme down!" I told him playfully. He carefully let me onto my feet and I brushed off my skirt.

Tumblebrutus laid down on a couch and motioned for me to join him. I laid next to him and he wrapped his arm around my neck.

His house was immaculate, unlike me.

"Hold me," I told him. We spooned awkwardly. It was uncomfortable, but I guess it made up with romantic value.

"How 'bout I take you out for lunch?" he offered. He smiled, which was a beautiful thing.

"Sure!" I leaned in for a hug, "Where are we gonna go?"

He looked me in the eyes and asked, "Well, why don't we go to that fancy shmancy place that just opened up?"

I gave him a questioning look, "Is that going to bust the bank?"

He frowned and he feigned hurt, "I'm offended that you think I'm broke," he resumed a normal voice, "It's fine Jemmie. I got money,"

I wrapped by arms around his necked and inhaled his scent. He smelled like dust and soap. He was proportionately taller than me, and was very hard to show affection to someone I can barely look in the eye.

"Really Tumble?" I said. He sighed, annoyed by my lack of faith in his wallet, "Yes Jemima. I have the money needed to buy us lunch,"

I smiled, "Who's driving?"

* * *

"Table for two," Tumblebrutus told the manager.

"Yes, right this way," the tom led us further into the restaurant. The place was brightly lit with many illuminated crystals that acted as lamps for each of the tables. It was quite lovely and as I passed the other cats in the booths I saw the fancy presentation of the food. The restaurant was quite crowded especially for lunch.

"Is this okay?" he motioned to the table. He seemed incredibly sweet, but Tumblebrutus looked anything but pleased. His eyebrows angled near his eyes and the corners of his lips were turned down.

"The lady and I would prefer a booth," he said grudgingly. He pointed to the empty booth right next to us.

"Brutus, it's fine," not wanting this to become a big deal.

The tom looked startled, "I'm sorry, but that seat is reserved,"

"For who?" Tumblebrutus pressed.

"We keep that information confidential as respect to our customers,"

He looked at me and said loudly, "See, Jemima? He's just lying!"

Tumblebrutus directed his gaze towards the manager again, "I can tell the owner you know! I can get you fired!"

The poor manager looked like he was close to tears.

I grabbed his arm, "Shh . . . I prefer tables," I lied in a whisper.

He inhaled and exhaled heavily, "Very well, it's fine,"

A pretty uniformed queen came up to us and whispered something into the manager's ear.

He nodded and whispered something back.

"Tonight I will be your server," he announced.

"I thought you were the manager," I asked without asking a question.

"Your server has called in sick, and we don't have anyone available, so I will be filling in,"

I smiled at him, and he smiled back. We sat down and he left. We took off our heavy winter jackets. It was a week till Christmas.

"Tumblebrutus!" I yelled at him, trying hush my voice.

"What?" he said. His expression seemed like he had no idea what he did.

"You shouldn't have been so rude. The table was reserved, and you should've just left it at that,"

"Jemmie, don't make such a big deal out of this. You're overreacting way too much. There's nothing wrong with it,"

He seemed to not care.

That was it. I loved Tumblebrutus, I really do, but his superior attitude drives me crazy. Now this was it.

"You find threatening to have someone lose their job is not wrong?" I yelled at him.

He exhaled, "Jemima. Sit. Down. Right. Now,"

"No! I'm sick of you telling me what to do! I have my own mind! And honestly, I've had enough if you and your smart-ass attitude!" I stomped away.

He sat there, wearing the face I hated most. The one that said ' girls-are-so-stupid-they-don't-understand-anything.' Well you know what Tumblebrutus? I do understand. I understand that you are a self-conceited jerk, whom I do not belong with.

I heard him yell, "You'll come back! You're lost without me!"

As I passed the distressed manager, I quickly slipped a twenty-dollar bill in his pocket.

I shivered at the sudden rush of cold air. I had never felt so good before, though. I was in control of my life.

* * *

I blew the top of my hot chocolate and watched the ripples in the dark brown drink. I took a sip and burned my tongue. I jumped and got some of the liquid on my fur. I walked to the front of the coffee shop to ask for a napkin.

"Hey Sir- Oh, hey Mistoffelees!" I greeted gaily. It turns out he was the cashier. It was funny to see him in the shop's uniform; striped red and white apron with a matching paper hat.

He smiled in return, "Hi Jemima!" He saw my slight confusion at his appearance.

"Oh yeah," he started, "Raising money to buy Christmas gifts. Part-time job,"

I nodded in understanding.

"I haven't seen you in a while,"

"Well, I think I saw you with your boyfriend once," he said.

I shook my head, "We're not dating anymore. I just told him off,"

"That's great, but there are some customers waiting," the tuxedo tom looked at me, "Is there anything you needed?"

"Oh yeah. A napkin," I told him remembering my purpose for coming up. He handed me two napkins.

"Well, my lunch break is in a few minutes. Want to go out and eat later?"

I beamed, "Sure!"

* * *

"It pays well, but I hate this stupid uniform!" He grunted as he tore of the apron and hat.

He got the apron string caught around his ear, "Oh, shoot!"

I laughed, "Here. Let me try,"

"Sure go ahead," he agreed, giving up.

I bend over his head and smiled. It was a different smile than the one I gave Tumblebrutus, but something different. Not smiling because of something funny he did, but I was smiling because I was genuinely happy.

I inhaled his scent. He smelled like coffee and strawberries. I love strawberries. I carefully unwound the string and took off the corny apron.

"Thanks," he beamed at me.

"No problem,"

Mistoffelees looked at his watch and said, "Well, I have about an hour break. Let's get something to eat. Like a date,"

I looked at him and he immediately looked nervous. I reassured him, "That would be great!" I said with my winning smile.

He grinned back, "Well, there's this fancy restaurant not far from here. How about it, Jemima?"

I loved the way he said my name. Ahh . . . Mistoffe- Wait. "fancy restaurant not far from here"? That couldn't be the one . . . It is. Well, this might work to my advantage. Tumblebrutus will know I'm better of without him and that I've moved on to Mistoffelees.

I smiled my biggest smile, "Let's go,"

* * *

"Table for two," Mistoffelees told the manager. He gave a strange look to me. I winked at him and then understanding dawned.

"Yes sir," he gestured grandly with his arm, "Right this way,"

He led us to a booth several seat apart from Tumblebrutus. Ha ha, I got the booth and he didn't. Okay, that was a little shadenfraude.

He laid down two menus, "Is this _booth_ okay?" he asked putting a lot of emphasis on 'booth'.

We both smiled, "Yes thank you,"

"Well, a server will be with you shortly,"

"What do you want Jemima? And don't worry, lunch is on me," he put a paw on mine. He was such a gentleman.

"The tuna salad," I told him to which he replied, "Seared tuna with a cherry bordelaise,"

I laughed, amused by his terrible pronunciation. He laughed too. Tumblebrutus would have only been too embarrassed.

I heard familiar hulking footsteps to see an enraged Tumblebrutus.

"What the yell are _you _doing her?" he asked pointing at me.

Calmly, I replied, "I'm on a date with Mistoffelees,"

He screamed and everyone looked, "Jemima!" he said angrily. Then he instantly calmed down and a coy smile reached his mouth.

"Enjoy your little 'date'," he said. Them he stalked off.

Then Mistoffelees and I cracked up laughing.

* * *

"Well," he said, "See you at school,"

I smiled. I couldn't stop smiling today, "Thanks,"

He seemed anxious, "Well I got to go to the afternoon shift at the place I work so . . ."

I leaned forward and kissed him, "See tomorrow,"

* * *

"Jemima," my Pouncival called in a singsong voice, "Misto's here to pick you up!"

I bounced out of my bed and immediately got dressed. I put my books in my backpack and on the way downstairs I shoved a piece of toast in my mouth.

"Bye mom! Bye dad," I said quickly.

"Bye," they said together confusingly.

"HI MISTOFFELEES!" I yelled and I ran up to hug him.

He opened the door to the passenger seat chivalrously, "Jemima,"

"Thanks," I said climbing into his car. A few seconds later I saw Mistoffelees coming in on the other side.

"Thanks for lunch yesterday and dropping me off and pick-" I was silenced by a pair of soft lips.

"Your welcome," he grinned.

* * *

We walked around the school together like an 'item'. People, who usually said hi to me, shunned me this morning. But the second I saw my group of friends they ran up to me. Then Mistoffelees excused himself.

Victoria ran up to me shoving a box of tissues in my face yelling, "What happened with Tumblebrutus,"

"On our date yesterday, I got fed up with him and dumped him for good," I told them simply.

They looked at each other. Etcetera spoke up, "That's not what Tumblebrutus is telling everyone,"

Now Electra, "Yeah he told everyone that he dumped you because it turned out that you were a terrible kisser,"

"That's not true!" I told them, "You don't believe Tumblebrutus do you?"

"No, of course not!" They said together.

"Besides, Mistoffelees and I are dating now,"

They looked at each other again.

Rumpleteazer said, "He has had a thing for you, you know,"

"Sure Rumpleteazer," I said not believing it, "Sure,"

Tumblebrutus came towards us, and Victoria looked like she was going to murder him.

"I'm sorry about yesterday, Jemima. I hope you're taking the fact that you can't kiss well,"

"Tumblebrutus. I'm sorry I dumped you but," I stopped mid-sentence, "Actually. NO. I'm not sorry I dumped you. You're a self-conceited jerk and any girl who would come back to you would be half dead and desperate! I did the right thing, and I'm way better of without you,"

Tumblebrutus seemed a little alarmed. Just like the manager, "I don't care if you tell people the lies. But I have my friends,"

They all nodded and put a hand on my shoulders, "and I also have Mistoffelees. A person that actually care about me. AND IS MORE THAN HALF DECENT!"

My group of friends and I stomped away and I saw all the girls in the hallway slap Tumblebrutus and the guys saying, "That's a new low for a dude,"

Ha.

* * *

The sky was orange with the setting sun.

I lay down on Mistoffelees' couch. I motioned for him to join. He lay down behind me. Our bones fit together like puzzle pieces and our bodies were one.

"Hold me," I told him. He wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you Mistoffelees," I told him. He didn't seem perturbed at all.

"I love you Jemima,"

I inhaled. It may just be just short-lasting teenage love, but I always have and always will, love the smell of coffee and strawberries.


End file.
